


Green-Eyed Monster

by angstbot



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Emma gets jealous of Regina flirting with Robin and thinks it’s about anatomy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green-Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Set during 3x21 but without all the OnceUponaHook-ing. 
> 
> A very special birthday smut for @sl33pingaround. It started with that prompt but then became a whole other thing, but I hope that it still hits your power play and magic!cock buttons.

Emma realized she should have known that Regina would follow her when she left Granny’s.

“Don’t you _dare_ walk away from me in the middle of a conversation,” the queen hissed as she caught up with her, stepping into her path to make her stop walking. Damn, how was she so fast in such high heels? “How is it _remotely_ appropriate for you to take our son back to New York without consulting me?”

This was definitely going to get too heated to be talking quite so publicly, and the savior ducked into an alley, knowing the older woman would follow, as she gritted out, “He didn’t have his memories, Regina. And he was way happier there than he ever was here.”

“Oh? And who gave you that good life, _Emma_?” Somehow the mayor made her name sound like an insult.

“Yeah, you did. Thank you. What’s it to you if I want to enjoy it?” The blonde was feeling terribly exposed, because she _had_ been being selfish, and it made her lash out. “It’s not like you’d notice we were gone with your new insta-family with Robin and his munchkin.” Regina’s eyes flashed with rage, and the blonde knew she’d overstepped.

The older woman advanced on her menacingly. “How- dare- you?” she demanded, punctuating her bitten off words with hard pokes of her finger against the savior’s sternum. “How can you even _suggest_ that anyone could replace Henry for me? After everything we’ve been through?”

“What the hell are you even doing with that guy?” Emma asked, trying to change the subject, only to realize too late that this one was worse.

“Says the woman being followed around by a pirate doing an excellent impression of a puppy?”

The blonde shuddered in disgust. “Jesus, will you stop talking about him like that? It’s obvious I can’t stand the guy.”

“You might try telling him that.”

“I _have_!” Emma shouted. “Wait, why are you turning this around on me? You’re all over Robin.”

“Careful, Miss Swan. Someone will think you’re jealous,” the older woman taunted.

“That’s ridiculous- I mean- Just- Shit, what does he have that I don't have?" Emma sputtered, then wondered what had possessed her.

A slow smirk appeared on the queen’s mouth, the blonde knew she’d really made a tactical error. "Aside from the obvious, dear?"

The savior scoffed, looking away as she tried to put her guard back up. "I can fucking get one."

"But silicone is always so dreadfully _cold_ ," Regina purred with a little mocking pout.

“Then just use your magic and give me a real one, whatever. That’s _not_ a reason.” What the hell was she saying? Why was she trying to talk Regina into- what was she trying to talk Regina into?

"I'm quite tired of magical handholding, dear,” the queen answered in a bored tone. “Get it yourself, and then we can talk."

That fired Emma’s competitiveness right up again. "That's an awfully big promise, Madam Mayor. I hope you're willing to keep your word."

Regina’s chuckle was unpleasant. "It remains to be seen how _big_ of a consideration it may be, but I haven't promised you anything. You put in the effort, and I’ll entertain the possibility." Then she pivoted on one shiny shoe and left, leaving Emma wondering what the hell had just happened, what she’d gotten herself into, and why she had insisted on opening her big mouth.

**

It took nearly a week, because Emma couldn’t exactly go to Mr. Gold or the fairies for help, but she figured out how to give herself a dick, and then she practiced, and practiced, and practiced so that she couldn’t possibly fail to perform under pressure. And then, when she could practically sprout a cock in her sleep, she texted Regina.

**Ready to put your money where your mouth is?**

_What makes you think my mouth is going anywhere?_

Emma gritted her teeth. Of course the older woman was going to make this difficult. **Saturday. 8pm. Your place. Henry will be with my parents. Are you in?**

Regina’s _Very well_ wasn’t the enthusiastic response the savior was looking for, but it would do.

**

Emma hadn’t known it was possible to be anxious and angry and horny all at the same time, but here she was standing in the entryway of the mayoral mansion about to jump out of her skin because she was so keyed up.

And of course Regina wasn’t going to make it easy. After only the barest greeting, the queen cocked her head and stated, “I’m afraid I’ll need to see the goods before we continue this conversation.”

That tilted the balance toward horny. “Shit, Regina, anyone would think you were cock-hungry,” the blonde taunted.

“I want to know that you can follow directions.” Oh, and there was anger.

Emma snarled as she peeled her pants and underwear half way down her thighs and gestured her cock into being, erect and ready to go. It was substantial, enough to fill and stretch the older woman, and the blonde could see that she was impressed despite herself. “Satisfied?” she demanded.

“Not yet,” the queen drawled.

“Fuck you, Regina,” Emma grumbled as she vanished the cock and re-clothed herself with almost-violent motions. She’d always known that her competitive streak was going to get her into trouble someday, and here she was having given herself a magical penis just to prove some point she couldn’t even _remember_ now.

“So hostile,” Regina mock-pouted. “And here I was going to tell you that it’s nicer than Robin’s. That is how we got here, is it not? Your jealousy of him?”

Anxiety flooded through the savior’s body. “You fucked him?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Regina was at her haughtiest. “I think you should be far less concerned over where I’ve allowed _him_ and far more concerned with where I’m going to allow _you_. You do _want_ to bed me, don’t you? You aren’t just envious for envy’s sake?”

“Who said anything about a bed?” Emma asked, stepping into the older woman’s personal space, close enough to kiss her but not doing it yet as she kept trying to get a feel for the situation.

“I like the way you think,” Regina murmured, and then she was kissing her fiercely, both hands tangled in her hair and pushing her backwards. Emma grunted a little in surprise as her back collided none-too-gently with the wall, and the mayor was pressed against her in the next instant, and fuck she felt good. The savior’s hands began to roam over the queen’s body, eager fingertips mapping her contours.

But her hands were drawn inexorably to the older woman’s heartbreakingly perfect ass. When she grabbed firmly Regina let out a startled “Oh!” and Emma used the distraction to push off the wall, backing the older woman several more steps to pin her just inside the kitchen with one thigh pressed firmly between her legs.

The queen responded by latching onto her neck, sucking hard enough that the savior knew there’d be a mark, and rolling her hips. Emma rocked right back, and soon they found a compatible rhythm, their breath quickening and their hands clawing at each other’s clothes.

Then, suddenly, Regina gave her a firm shove backwards, making her stumble a little. Emma blinked, then realized the queen was stripping herself in a way that hadn’t been possible with their bodies pressed tight together. The blonde quickly saw that the lacy bra she’d known only by feel was blood red, and so was the garter belt underneath that mayoral pencil skirt, and fuck- the queen was not wearing panties.

It was only when the older woman brushed past her, hopped up on the counter, and crossed her legs regally that the savior realized she’d just been staring at her open-mouthed. “Fuck-” she groaned as she shucked rapidly out of her own askew clothing.

"Not yet, dear,” Regina corrected. Emma stopped dead in her tracks two steps away, entirely baffled. “When you proposed this in the first place, surely you were fantasizing about being face-first in my hot, wet cunt, Miss Swan. Get to it," she commanded, spreading her legs imperiously.

"I don't know, Regina, the way you describe it, it sounds like _you_ were fantasizing about that," the savior growled back, unwilling to let her take control so completely no matter how enticing the demand was.

"I could certainly do without getting beard burn in the process, and that _is_ a point in your favor," was the older woman’s reply, and if Emma couldn’t see her glistening from here she’d have thought she was bored.

The blonde wanted to taste her so badly, could literally feel her mouth water in anticipation of it, but couldn’t just let her win. And so she took her sweet time crossing the last of the distance and then leaned in to lick up the length of the older woman’s sex torturously slowly.

Fuck, she tasted so good, felt so good in her mouth, but she made them both wait, tonguing her slow and easy, stroking around, barely touching her clit with just the sides of her tongue. Gradually, glacially, she tightened her motion until she was stroking the queen directly, and she began to feel the older woman’s ’s body tremble even as she refused to moan or sigh.

“Your head looks so good between my legs,” Regina taunted, but Emma wasn’t about to fall for that.

“Oh?” she asked, pulling her mouth away, then exhaling hotly, loving the way the mayor’s hips twitched upward in search of touch despite herself. A lick. “You like me down here?” Lick. “Maybe I’ll-” lick “stay a while.” Lick. “I wouldn’t want-” lick “to stop looking good-” lick “for you-” lick “too soon.”

Regina growled and grabbed her by the hair, canting her hips against her face, and making this woman _need_ was everything Emma ever wanted. Her stroking instantly became steady and relentless as she took the queen’s pleasure unapologetically. The older woman was still quiet but breathing harder now, her motion soon starting to become jerky as she got closer.

Then the queen tipped over the edge into orgasm. Her eyes closed as her body tensed uncontrollably, but she trapped her little sob of ecstasy behind clenched teeth, and the sheriff didn’t like that she still had so much control. She wanted to take her completely apart, peel away the queen and the mayor and turn her into a needy woman just _aching_ for Emma’s touch.

And so the only thing to do was lock eyes with her once more and insist, “Again,” bringing her mouth back to the mayor’s pussy and beginning a pattern of swirls around her clit.

“So hungry for me,” Regina hissed, and dammit, Emma _was_.

Unable to come up with a return taunt, she just reached up and pushed two fingers inside the older woman, making her gasp slightly in surprise even though she was absolutely _soaked_. Starting a steady thrusting motion, the blonde wrapped her other arm around the queen’s thigh to keep her close. She started out somewhat slow again, maintaining just enough focus to not get lost in how fucking good Regina felt and tasted, though it was a near thing because her pussy was a goddamn masterpiece.

Gradually, the savior quickened her motion, and in response the queen hooked one calf behind her back, holding her in place. A bit more of this and Regina was angling her hips in sharp motions alternating up toward Emma’s mouth and down to get the blonde’s fingers deeper, grabbing the back of her head with one hand to keep her exactly where she was and clutching the edge of the counter with the other.

“Almost,” the queen insisted. “Come on, make me come.”

The blonde amped up her caress even farther, her tongue relentless, reveling in the feel of this perfect fucking pussy in her mouth as she used her upper body strength to fuck the mayor hard.

Regina came again with a low groan that Emma’s continued stroking pulled out so long she wondered how the older woman had any breath left. But she was still way too contained.

The blonde gave the queen a few moments to recover this time, judging her condition by the flutter of pulse against the fingers still tucked inside her, then said, “Again, Regina,” and now it was an order. Emma began thrusting once more, angling her strokes downward now to make the older woman feel stretched and full and _taken_ as she flicked her tongue in rapid lines.

“Mm, yes, show me how much you want it,” the queen panted, and damn it how was she possibly able to give Emma a hard time after two consecutive orgasms?

That was it, she was going to give her so much she came completely unraveled. The savior switched to sucking steadily at the older woman’s clit, punctuated by brushing her tongue against her, at the same time that she turned her wrist over and began curling her fingers against the mayor’s g-spot.

And fuck, she loved how the queen’s internal muscles clutched at her, wet velvet heat that felt made for her caress, and it was so hard to focus on sending this infuriating, wonderful woman flying over the edge. She stayed with Regina even as her body folded up involuntarily as the tension built, not letting up even a tiny bit, giving everything, taking everything.

This time the older woman cried out with her orgasm, and ecstasy looked fucking amazing on her.

As she stood, Emma felt an almost feral grin quirk her lips, and then she licked them to get more of Regina’s taste, and her fingers, looking down at the older woman’s body collapsed against the countertop, sweaty, chest heaving, wrecked. She’d done good work, if she did say so herself.

But then, impossibly, the queen was sitting up, her face challenging again. “As much as I like that silky blonde head bobbing between my thighs, we can’t let that spell go to waste.”

“Fuck you, Regina,” the savior growled, irritated that she still hadn’t wiped that superior look off her face, nevermind how hot it was.

“Yes, _fuck_ me, Sheriff Swan,” the older woman insisted, beckoning to invite her up onto the counter.

And just like that they were playing again. “Oh I will. But a queen doesn’t belong on her back.”

Regina looked honestly startled. “No?”

“No,” Emma said matter-of-factly. The older woman let out a small startled yelp as the savior picked her up completely from the counter, set her down on her still-somewhat-shaky legs, and then spun her around and pressed against her from behind.

When the blonde sank her teeth into a shoulder, the queen arched in response, and she took the opportunity to make quick work of her bra so that she could pinch her nipples as she nudged forward with her hips, and of course Regina walked right up to the cabinet without bending over even though she had to know perfectly well what Emma wanted. So she just kept biting and sucking and kissing up and down her neck, pinching, rolling, pulling at her nipples for long moments.

“I was promised a fucking,” the queen demanded, rolling her hips backwards, and Emma took the opportunity, pulling back on her hip and pressing downward between her shoulder blades until she rested against the countertop. The savior paused for a moment, keeping her pressed down with that one firm hand and not touching her anywhere else, knowing that the marble of the kitchen island would be cold against the older woman’s cheek and nipples and belly.

“You look so fucking good like this,” the blonde hummed as she gestured her cock into place. “That amazing ass in the air,” and she gripped it with the hand that wasn’t holding Regina down, “legs spread and waiting for me to fuck you, so wet you might literally drip.” She lined up her hips so she could slide the cock against the heat between the mayor’s legs and made several torturously slow passes along the length of her, brushing her opening and her clit and slipping with incredible ease through her copious wetness. “Just- mm,” she finished.

“Damn it, Ms. Swan, if you don’t fuck me, so help me-” the queen growled, reaching with her hips to emphasize the demand.

At the farthest point of her next backward motion, Emma gripped her cock briefly with one hand to position it, then filled Regina up to the hilt in one slow, smooth motion.

“Yes!” the older woman exclaimed, all sibilant hiss.

Once the blonde was all the way in, her hips slotting into place against the mayor’s ass perfectly, the queen flexed her inner muscles around her cock, and Emma’s whole body jerked. “Fuck, so good.”

The sheriff started moving, slowly, focused, partially to tease, but also just to be able to cope with the overwhelming hot slickness of being inside her. She pulled out nearly to the tip and then pushed all the way back in, long motions, but steady, until Regina panted, “More.” The blonde obligingly picked up the pace but was no less thorough in her motion, threading fingers through dark hair and pulling Regina’s head back to make her arch.

But Regina was nothing if not demanding, and before long she moaned, “Harder,” her voice tight from the angle. The sheriff growled, actually _growled_ , and released the queen’s hair to grab both hips and began fucking her relentlessly.

"Your hungry cunt needs to be fucked so hard, doesn't it?” Emma hissed as she moved, her hips slamming against the queen’s perfect ass now. “You  _need_  me to  _take_ you until you can’t remember your name or walk tomorrow.”

Regina’s only response was choking sobs of pleasure. Emma fucked her and fucked her and fucked her, and the way she tightened as she got closer was so fucking good that she began to tremble and falter a bit in her rhythm.

The queen found her voice again and growled, “Are you going to come inside me, Emma?”

“Yes,” the sheriff grunted. “But first you’re going to come for me,” she insisted, wrapping one hand around her hip to circle her clit. She worked Regina up even further, giving her more, feeling her tensing, hearing her panting and whimpering behind clenched teeth until finally she legitimately _screamed_ as she went joint-snappingly rigid, the clenching of her body taking the blonde with her a split second later.

As she lay draped over the queen’s back, both panting, the skin contact feeling nice even though they were both sweaty, Emma felt her magic dick start to soften and willed it to firm up again, drawing a moan from the older woman. "Admit that you wanted me even without this dick, Regina,” she murmured. “Admit that I know you and we have a real connection. Admit that we have the spark, the passion. Admit that I’m the one who'll take you the way your hungry cunt is begging for."

“It’s true that Robin is rather vanilla,” Regina said, refusing the demand as she got her arms underneath herself and pushed up. Emma was annoyed, but not willing to risk slipping from power play into actually attempting to control the queen’s body, so she obligingly pulled out and stepped back as the mayor went on, “He was entirely scandalized when I suggested anal sex.”

If Emma’s cock hadn’t already been erect, that would have done it, as she felt desire race through her. “But I’m not,” she sing-songed. “I would love to fuck you in your perfect fucking ass right this second.”

Regina had turned to face her now, leaning nonchalantly against the counter as if she weren’t stark naked and freshly fucked. “Not with that monster,” she said, looking pointedly at the blonde’s crotch with disapproval.

Emma flicked her wrist and suddenly her dick was much smaller, still enough to make the queen’s ass feel full, but no longer frightening to contemplate having there. Regina’s raised eyebrows suggested that she was impressed, but she didn’t say so.

"Very well then, but no matter what size it is, it's not going up my ass until your tongue has been there first, Miss Swan."

“You’re a kinky bitch,” Emma teased, but she was already gripping the older woman’s hips to turn her back toward the counter and kneeling behind her.

“Says the woman who wants to put her magical penis up my ass,” the queen sassed right back, but she did give a little “mm” when the blonde’s tongue made contact.

Again the savior teased her at first, little flicks, then wide wet strokes, then making a point with her tongue and prodding, never sticking with anything long before pulling away, making Regina twitch toward her in search of her tongue, until finally she lost her patience and demanded, “For fuck’s sake, Miss Swan, eat my ass like you mean it.”

Emma hummed against her at the hotness of her insistence and began giving her a steady tonguing, reveling in how dirty this all was, how eager the older woman was to have her ass played with, how much she loved making her _want_ like this. She felt her tongue start to slip slightly inside as the queen relaxed and got spit-slick.

“Very good,” Regina groaned out, no longer quite so put together. “I might just have to make you put your tongue up my ass on a regular basis.”

“As long as it’s not the only thing I get to put up your ass, you’ve got yourself a deal,” the blonde freely agreed. “Speaking of which, can you summon some lube from whatever stash you have upstairs, or shall we use your Crisco?”

“You are _not_ going to fuck me with my _baking_ supplies,” Regina insisted, aghast, as she conjured up a mostly empty bottle.

“Sorry, I forgot how seriously you take your apple turnovers,” the savior replied with obviously feigned contrition as she stood. And then she chuckled and pressed a kiss into the mayor’s shoulder as she saw she had also summoned a bottle of Listerine, a latex glove, and a condom. She took the hint and rinsed her mouth, and after she spat into the sink she gloved up and took the bottle of lube.

Using her fingers as a conduit, she squeezed some out, slicking her fingers and Regina’s ass in the process, and then pressed the tip of her index finger against her. The older woman was still somewhat relaxed, and Emma was able to almost immediately slip past the tight ring of muscle she’d been teasing open with her tongue. They both groaned.

The savior began working her finger in, easy, steady, trying not to think too hard about how amazing Regina's hot, tight ass was going to feel around her cock, lest she come immediately. She used a steady in-and-out motion for long moments, then switched to a twisting gesture that was vaguely obscene but stretched her so much more.

As Regina’s body began to open further and her finger slipped deeper and deeper, the blonde muttered, “Fuck, baby.”

“More,” the older woman insisted.

With a little involuntary “mm” of want, the sheriff positioned two fingers against the mayor, using them to channel a fresh squeeze of lube and then easing in again with both, and fuck- it was so good being up Regina’s ass. When she had both digits in up to the hilt, she began moving slowly in and out again.

With several more minutes of deliberate motion, the savior was fucking her with some vigor, and Regina’s wanting was so fucking hot, her ass so greedy for Emma to fill and stretch it, and quite soon she was insisting on more.

 “You sure you’re ready?”

“Get your cock up my ass _right now_ ,” the queen demanded.

Chuckling at her eagerness, the blonde pulled out and traded one latex wrapper for another and lubed up, then let her cock rest against where the older woman was slick and _waited._ After several moments, Regina began to rock her clit against Emma's hardness as much as she could from this angle. Several moments more and finally the queen commanded, "Fuck me, damn it."

The sheriff obediently positioned the head of her cock, now even slicker with Regina's own wetness in addition to the lube, against the mayor's tight hole, and then pushed inside. Slowly, slowly, the savior began to move, small motions at first to cope with the nearly-unbearable goodness, but gradually she worked up to fuck her more steadily, groaning, "God I love fucking you up the ass."

"You certainly do it well enough, dear," the queen replied, her tone somewhere between bureaucratic mayoral approval and breathy desire.

Soon the savior had enough control that she could reach around to rub Regina's clit as she fucked her slowly but intently, and the way her body jerked in response made Emma fuck her a little harder, and then more clenching in a feedback loop spiraling upward. Soon both of their motions became frantic.

The queen’s ass was so tight and hot and grasping that it had Emma struggling to hold onto even enough control to keep making circles on her clit, but just when she thought she couldn’t bear the exquisite pleasure any longer the mayor’s had stopped bucking, her body twitching instead in no particular pattern, one wave of shudders after another, and yes, _this_ was what Emma wanted from her.

As the queen gave herself completely over to sensation she insisted, “Don’t stop fucking me! Don’t ever stop fucking me!” Finally getting Regina all the way to pure, electric delight, no pretenses, no walls, was so fucking hot that the blonde came hard, and the older woman was only a few seconds behind her.

Emma realized that she was stroking her cheek against Regina’s shoulder just as she tilted her head to kiss and bite, and shook herself. Pulling out, she disposed of the condom and vanished the cock, and then she crossed her arms and _waited_. It took some time, but eventually the queen pushed up somewhat groggily and turned to face her. And then Emma moved, unbalancing her just enough to make her sink to her knees, keeping just enough control that it was a gradual descent.

"And now you're going to fucking eat me,” she proclaimed, stepping in front of the older woman. “Because the dick was just an excuse, wasn't it?"

Tangling her fingers in silky dark hair, Emma pulled the older woman to her pussy, and sure enough Regina moaned against her as she began licking hungrily.

“There’s my good girl," she hummed. “Being face first in a warm wet pussy was your fantasy wasn't it, Your Majesty?"

Regina growled against her, and briefly Emma wondered if she’d overplayed her hand, but then their gazes locked and oh god- the fierce look in those bright brown eyes was insanely hot all by itself, and instantly the queen’s tongue was relentless and demanding. Fuck, she felt so good, was exactly the right combination of hard and soft.

“Such a hungry little cuntlicker,” the savior gasped with the last of her self-control. “Someone would think you’ve done this before.”

Regina quirked a challenging eyebrow, and then Emma was abruptly, gloriously full of the older woman’s fingers as her tongue continued to do indescribably perfect things, and for long moments Emma didn’t know how her body could survive feeling this amazing.

“Look at me, Emma,” Regina demanded.

The blonde forced her eyes down out of the back of her head and open and it hit her that fuck, this was a goddamn queen kneeling and looking up with those bright brown eyes gone almost black with desire. “Oh god,” she gasped

“Your Majesty will do,” Regina purred, all sexy, smirky confidence even from her knees. And then she was devouring her again, ravenous, perfect, fucking her hard, and Emma couldn’t even buck or clutch at Regina, couldn’t beg her to never stop, had no control over herself at all because her body belonged so completely to the queen in this moment.

“Oh my- Fuck. Fuck! Regina!” This was so good, she was going to-

And then the queen commanded, “Come. Now,” and she did, and her knees buckled.

The next thing she knew Regina had poofed both of them into her bed, Emma on her back and Regina pulling up the covers as she settled on top, head on her chest and one leg over. All the blonde could do for a very long time was listen to her blood pounding in her ears. Then she could move her arms, and wrapped the one around the queen’s back and cupped her cheek with the other hand. That was exhausting, so she just held her close for several more moments.

When, finally, she felt like she could speak, she asked, “What was with the dick?”

 “Sometimes,” Regina murmured, “a girl wants to feel wooed.”

“You feel wooed by being bent over your kitchen counter with my cock in you?” Emma was incredulous.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” the older woman scoffed. “I just- Robin tried so hard. He made it a point to be where I was. He tried to compliment me even if it was mostly about my ass”

“Which he then didn’t even want to fuck,” the blonde snarked, but subsided at Regina’s look. “So it wasn’t really about the dick.”

“No,” the queen conceded. “It was about you making an effort. That you wanted me enough to do something.” She snuggled down, then said, almost inaudibly, “Embracing your magic was appreciated as well.”

“Rather than finding it evil,” Emma interpreted, understanding suddenly. “Hey, you’re a hero now.”

Regina shifted uncomfortably. “That’s really your job.”

“Only as much as magic is your job,” the savior shot back. “Let’s forget the stupid roles, okay?”

“Mm, sleepy,” the mayor slurred.

Emma chuckled indulgently. “Maybe because we just had eight orgasms between the two of us. We have to talk about this.”

“Tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Emma said, and it felt like the most natural thing in the world to kiss Regina’s forehead and fall asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
